Everything
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: A cute little oneshot of who Harry goes to for comfort during his fight with Ron in 4th year. SLASH! SNARRY! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a songfic of one of my favorite Harry Potter couples: Snarry! It's based off the song Everything by Lifehouse. And yeah, it's sadly just a oneshot. SLASH! Don't like Don't read. No flames…or else Snape will take 10 points from your house.**

**Everything**

_Find me here  
>Speak to me<br>I want to feel you  
>I need to hear you<em>

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron! I didn't put my name in that cup!" Harry tried desperately to explain

Ron looked at him for a few seconds, then he said, "Piss off."

Tears were already leaking out of Harry's eyes. He spun around, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and hurried out of the Common Room. There was only one person who could comfort him now.

_You are the light  
>That's leading me<br>To the place  
>where I find peace, again.<em>

He knocked on Severus's door.

Severus answered immediately, almost as if he'd known Harry would be coming.

"Harry, what's happened?" he asked, gently pulling his lover through the doorway, slamming the door shut, and hugging him.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
>You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.<br>You are the life, to my soul.  
>You are my purpose, you're everything.<em>

"Ron hates me!" Harry sobbed. "He thinks I put my name in the Goblet but I didn't, Sev! I swear!"

"Shh, Harry I know you didn't," Severus whispered soothingly.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<em>

"Come, love. Sit," Severus gently pushed him onto the couch.

These were the moments that Harry loved. Just sitting with Severus, talking to him. It was always better when he was around.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
>You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.<br>You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
>Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?<em>

"I'm sorry I bothered you, Sev. I just wish my best friend didn't hate me so much," Harry sniffed.

"No, Harry. It's fine. And don't worry about Ron. He'll see how foolish he's being soon enough." Severus replied, leaning in to kiss Harry.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<br>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<em>

"Why is it that you always know how to cheer me up?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I've known you since you were eleven, Harry. I've picked up on quite a few things," Severus smirked.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want, you're all I need  
>You're everything, everything.<br>You're all I want, you're all I need.  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want, you're all I need.  
>You're everything, everything.<em>

"Thanks, Sev," Harry said, snuggling up closer to his boyfriend.

"Let me guess, you want to stay with me tonight?" Severus smirked again.

"Please?" Harry asked, "I can't stand the thought of facing Ron again."

"Sure," Severus leaned in and kissed Harry again.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<br>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this?<em>

"I love you, Sev," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Severus replied, running his hands gently through his lover's hair.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<em>

They sat there in silence for a while, until Harry finally fell asleep in Severus's arms.

"Goodnight, Harry," Severus whispered, kissing him on the forehead. He fell asleep a while later, still holding Harry in his arms.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_


	2. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
